smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Lloyd Irving
Lloyd Irving is the main protagonist of Tales of Symphonia. He is very headstrong, and doesn't think things through most of the time. As of Tier List 3, Lloyd is ranked 11th. This isn't really a drop from Tier List 2, since more characters have been added to the list (he's still middle, essentially). His damage output is truly marvelous; he can get damage dealt so quick it makes Bowser jealous. He's quick and extremely powerful, wherever he is. He is light, though, so he will be KO'd often. Meteor smashes are this guy's worst nightmare, his recovey is bad. He's combo'd with relative ease, and he builds up the Combo-Damage meter for his opponent quite well. He'll KO them in the process, maybe, but still. He was dropped from the roster on June 19, 2013. His page will, however, remain unchanged. Pros and Cons Pros *Very, very fast. *Very good combo ability. *Range on specials is very good. *Has very good air speed. *Relatively unpredictable. *Fast running speed. *Fairly good priority. *Recovery deals nice damage. *Strongest lightweight in the game. Cons *Light, so he will be KO'd easily. *Recovery, while good for damage dealing, is poor for... well, recovering. *Meteor smash has the most startup and the most ending lag. *He is a fast faller, so he is combo's fairly easily (and he's a lightweight). *Range on normals is fairly bad. *Smashes have low priority. *Recovery is predictable. Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Lloyd does his victory pose from Tales of Symphonia and says, "I was just warmin' up!" The animation is similar to Lloyd's taunt from Super Smash Bros. Flash 2 (as of July 8, 2010). *Dtaunt: Lloyd points his sword forward and says, "You're goin' down!" *Ltaunt: Lloyd stabs his sword into the ground, leans on it, and yawns. *Rtaunt: Lloyd performs his Ltaunt, except when he goes to lean on his sword, he misses and falls. Quite hilarious. Ground Game *Jab: Lloyd performs his Normal Attack from Tales of Symphonia. The first hit deals 5%, and the second two deal a total of 8%. *Dash Attack: Lloyd's Dash Attack is the same as his Jab, only he dashes with the first hit. *Ftilt: Lloyd does his Tilted Normal Attack from Tales of Symphonia. Like in said game, the first hit can be linked into his regular Jab for 4 hits. Using the Ftilt alone, it deals the same damage (so, linking this into the Jab deals 5% more). *Dtilt: Lloyd does his Downward Normal Attack from ToS. Unlike the Ftilt, this cannot be linked into the Jab for an extra hit, but it MUST be linked into the last two hits of the Jab to work. WAY more inferior than the Ftilt, although it's a better shield poker with better priority. Deals the same damage as the Jab. *Utilt: Lloyd (oh my goodness) uses his Upward Normal Attack from ToS. Completely different from his other tilts. The first attack can be cancelled into a Special, but all of Lloyd's specials leave him in helpless states, so it's unwise in Team Battles. First hit deals 5%, second hit deals 7%. *Usmash: Lloyd performs 3 upward thrusts. Deals great damage, but can only hit opponents in the air. Deals 19% uncharged, 27% charged. *Fsmash: Lloyd uses Beast. Fully charged, he jumps, then uses Beast as a meteor smash. Can't hit off stage, but it's nice. Deals 20%. *Dsmash: Lloyd swings his swords in opposite directions, both downward. Awesome move, with great range and priority. Deals 15% uncharged, and 21% fully charged. Aerial Game *Nair: Lloyd uses Tempest. Nice range, but it knocks the opponent away on contact, so it's rather useless. In some situations it's handy. Deals 5%, performs 6 hits (only 1 will hit). *Fair: Lloyd spikes his opponent forward and down. This is a spike, NOT a meteor smash. A great one, at that. Deals 15%. *Bair: Lloyd swings one sword backward, and then swings the other. Both hits deal 10%, but the startup is horrendous. *Dair: Lloyd performs a meteor smash. Absolutely useless due to the startup and punish. Deals a nice 17%, though. Throws *Grab: The average Grab. Pummel deals 3%. *Fthrow: Lloyd stabs the opponent, and the slowly fall. Nice lead into Dtilt. Deals 12%. *Bthrow: Lloyd throws the opponent backwards, and slices his sword. The opponent can jump out of this before Lloyd throws you, so it's useless. It does deal a nice 17%. *Dthrow: Lloyd throws the opponent down, jumps, stabs his opponent with one sword, repeats with the other, and then lands on them. Good thing the game isn't bloody. Mortal Lloyd, they should call the next one. Anyway, it deals 16%. *Uthrow: Lloyd throws his opponent upward and slices them. Cannot be avoided, actually. Deals 14%. Specials 'NOTE!!!' All of Lloyd's specials can be improved if a certain button is pressed at a certain time. *Special: Demon Fang. Lloyd uses Demon Fang. A nice projectile, it has a gravity effect when used in the Air, like Mario's Fireball (although it won't bounce). Deals 16%. If B is pressed after Lloyd says "Demon", he may use Double Demon Fang, although he won't scream it. The second Demon Fang deals 16% as well. *Up Special: Tiger Blade. Lloyd uses Tiger Blade. As an attack, it's great. It spikes, it deals a lot of damage, high priority, the works. As a recovery, it's useless. Since Lloyd strikes downward after the first attack... Yeah. Deals 18%. If you spin the control stick and press Special + Jab after Lloyd jumps, he will use Tiger Rage, which deals more damage and works as a recovery. Deals 24% *Down Special: Sword Rain. Lloyd uses Sword Rain. Deals many hits, and some nice damage. Your opponent can get out of the four hits, so watch out. The four hits deal 3% each, and the thrust forward deals 5% for 17% total. if you mash special while doing this, Lloyd will use 9 hits instead of 4, and if you press Up Special after that Lloyd use will Sword Rain Alpha. INCREDIBLE damage, but VERY risky. Deals a maximum of 32%. *Side Special: Sonic Thrust. Lloyd uses- Oh, you know. Only good for punishing, really, as the startup and ending lag are quite nasty. Deals a nice 17%. If you hold the command, Lloyd will charge. After 3 seconds, he will use Super Sonic Thrust. Again, only useful for punishing. Deals 28%. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Tempest Beast': Lloyd uses Tempest twice. If the second tempest lands, than Lloyd uses a stronger version of Beast. If the second hit misses, then Lloyd will not use beast. This is a very strong final smash, and it has the Street Fighter element in which Lloyd keeps going with the attack until it ends. It's very easy to combo into, and deals nice damage. However, whether or not you'll want to use this when you can use Lloyd's Ultimate Smash is up to you. Both Tempest's deal 15%, and the Beast deals 40%, totaling for a maximum 70%. *'Battle Attack: Divine Justice': Lloyd uses Divine Justice. A link to Divine Justice will be coming soon. The damage on this move isn't as good as expected, but the range is laughably cheap. It sucks aerial opponents onto the ground, and it covers half of the stage. Meaning that on Final Destination, opponents with bad recovery are screwed. The damage is BAD, though, even if the knockback is insane. The waves deal 1% each (dealing 10 hits- do the math), and the final hit deals 20%, dealing a maximum of 30%. For 3 gauges, nonetheless! *'Ultimate Smash: Unison Attack': Done by pressing Special after using Sonic Thrust. Lloyd performs a Unison Attack. Three other random members of the party join and use an Arte/Tech. When Lloyd uses the attack, the other members jump behind Lloyd, so you have time to realize who is in the group. The characters use the following: *Lloyd can use any of his specials by inputting the command. *Colette: Pow Pow Hammer (13%) *Genis: Ground Dasher (24%) *Raine: Ray (19% (the other hits just miss)) *Zelos: Sonic Thrust (7%) *Sheena: Summon Corrine (can be used as a projectile after the U. Attack) *Presea: Eternal Damnation (30%) *Regal: Crescent Dark Moon (27%) If done correctly, some characters have Compound Unison Attacks. Here are the following, in terms of priority: *Cross Thrust (Lloyd and Zelos). This move leaves your opponent in a hit stun, but the damage is mediocre, and awful for a U. Attack. Deals 14%. *Pow Blade (Lloyd and Colette). This does an insane amount of hits, but it's prone to missing small targets (in factm they all miss Pichu!). Deals, at max, 75%. *Prism Stars (Genis and Raine). Phenominal move, but you better hope you not only not use Cross Thrust or Pow Blade, but get Genis and Raine, as well. All hits are guarenteed to hit (although the final two miss Pichu). Deals 100%, on Pichu it deals 97%. This is amazingly unique. It's also amazingly useful. Not only is the U. Attack guarenteed to hit after a Sonic Thrust (easy to pull of, nonetheless), but the Compound U. Attacks seal the deal. Pichu proves very worrysome, but otherwise, this move it great. Other stats Weight Height Other On Screen In The Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters